Popstar meets reality
by Pinklover0
Summary: Maximum Ride is normal teenage girl living in California. Nick Walker aka Fang is a international superstar/party boy. What happens when Fang gets sent to Max's high school for the rest of the year. Will max give a chance and learn his secret. Fax and Eggy.
1. Chapter 1

"Max! Maxie! Maxkins! Maximum"

"What the heck do you want with my life you annoying brat and don't you ever call me anything other than Max or I'll rip your throat out with my bare hands!" I yelled at my 15 year old sister, Ella. I know what your thinking you didn't have to be so mean, but if your younger sister was jumping up and down on your bed screaming in your ear at 5 in the morning I bet you'd have the same reaction.

"Remember last night? Truth or dare? When I dared you to drink that spoiled milk in less than a minute and if you couldn't I get to dress you for school this week," she said with a devious smirk. Ugh this is why I hate playing truth or dare when I'm delirious, now I have to be her Barbie doll for a week, what am I Nicki Minaj? "Fine! What do you want me to do?" I asked pushing her from on top of me sitting up "I need you to shampoo and condition your hair in 20 minutes stat, go go go I already put undies and a bra in there," she rushed me pushing me into the bathroom and shutting the door.

I sighed and looked in the mirror, staring back at me was a 17 year old girl with sun streaked dirty blonde hair, Hershey chocolate eyes, and a height of 5' 8". I looked for any special features but couldn't find any even though my sister says I'm gorgeous. Oh where's my manners my name is Maximum Ride but I go by Max and nothing else.

I live with my sister, Ella and my mom Valencia. My mom and I don't really get along much ever since my dad, Jeb, left we've just disconnected. I striped down to nothing and turned on the shower water, I waited for the hot water to come through the spout and hopped in. I did as I was 'ordered' and shampooed and conditioned my hair with strawberry hills products. After I finished showering and blow drying my hair I put on my under garments and wrapped my body in a towel.

I stepped in my bedroom only to see a grinning Ella and Nudge, Ella's best friend, holding torture items in other words, curling irons, mascara, blush etc.

"Put this on!" Nudge squealed shoving me a pair of white ripped skinny jeans, a lightblue Aero Postale short sleeve shirt with writing in pink, and light blue converse. Surprisingly I liked the outfit, I put the outfit on and showed Ella and Nudge.

"ZOMG! Max you look so pretty thanks to me! Ella suggested a dress and I was like no way Max would totally not wear that and she was like but she would look so cute and I was like no bu-" I slapped my hand over her mouth and rolled my eyes in aggravation "cante la boca nina!" I screamed at her, oh my moms half spaniard.

"Max sit in the chair we have to do your hair and makeup." Ella ordered gesturing to the rolling chair by my desk "UGGGH! Fine" I groaned as I dragged my way there. Ella did my make up while Nudge worked on my hair.

All of a sudden Ella started humming to a song then Nudge joined in "SO JUST LET ME LOVE YOU BABY!" They both yelled out at the same time. Ok where have I heard that song before? "Who sings that song?" I asked Ella and Nudge, Nudge came up from behind me and stared at me gobsmacked, so did Ella.

"Nick Walker! The teenage heart throb of course!" They said in unison going back to making me over. I rolled my eyes. I could care less about this 'Nick Walker' he's just another player to me, I'll admit though he is hot he has long black hair that stops about mid neck and goes in his eyes that flip-able hair like what Justin Bieber used to have, beautiful black obsidian eyes and- wait Max what are you doing he's just another player and a jerk.

"Finished!" I heard Ella screeched as she turned my chair around making me face the mirror. I. Looked. Hot. Ella did an amazing job on my makeup it wasn't all those colors and stuff it was natural. Nudge curled my hair loosely and let it hang in the back, simple but pretty.

"Now for accessories!" Nudge said pulling out a mini Forever 21 bag "ok you have to pick one bracelet, a necklace and a pair of earrings," she said laying everything out on my purple comforter. I decided to pick a pair of white dove earrings, a blue cloud necklace, with a swirls bracelet.

"You look amazing Max," Nudge sighed.

"Thanks," I blushed.

"I have to go get ready it's 7:00!" Ella said pulling Nudge with her out my bedroom.

I grabbed my Hollister bag, I phone and binder and made my way downstairs. I passed by my mom who was in the kitchen making her daily coffee.

"Morning Maximum," she said dryly.

"How many times do I have to drill it into people's heads its Max M-A-X " I said with a hint of venom.

"We'll I'm sorry I didn't get the memo that I now down to the great Maximum Ride," sarcasm dripped all over this statement.

"Maybe if you spent time with me you would know these small details," I said with a fake smile plastered on my lips. I got up from my seat and walked towards the door.

"Els hurry I'm going in the car if you don't come down in 5 minutes I'm leaving!" I screamed at the top of my lungs which my mom really hates. I smirked as I saw her cover her ears. I hopped in my SUV and cranked it up about to live my dear sis and her friend "wait wait!" I heard them call as they ran toward the car "gosh Max non-patient much?" nudge said as she slid in the back seat with Ella "You know it nudgey," I grinned as I pulled out the driveway.

We pulled up at our high school, MacArthur high. When we got out the car all the girls were apparently going crazy over something. As I walked in the school building everyone's eyes locked on me. I heard a few whistles from the boys and got some envious look from the girls.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" I said through gritted teeth trying to hold back a blush as we walked down the hall "because you look good girl!" Nudge screeched, I couldn't help but laugh

7All of a sudden one of Ella's friend came up to her looking as if she was about to pass out "OMG! Guys did you hear? Nick Walker is coming to our school today! He's coming here for the rest of the year!

AAAAHHH!" She screamed joined by the screams of Nudge and Ella "omg aren't you excited?" Ella asked me jumping up and down. She need to take a chill pill.

"Hahahahaha! Me, excited? I could care less that Mr. Nick Walker is coming to this school. He's just another 'charmer' who gets girls dumps them and the cycle continues over again, he's a player and I'm not a fan of him anyways.

" "Is that so?" I heard a deep luring, sexy voice ask from behind me. I saw Nudges' and Ellas' eyes widened as they looked past me to the person who spoke. I turned around and immediately recognized him, his dark obsidian eyes, his long black hair, his tall muscular body, and his somewhat emo style.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Mr. Nick Walker."

!:)JAZZY(:!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
"In the flesh," he leaned down close to my ear and whispered "for future references call me Fang,"

"Fang?" I said amused "what are you a secret vampire?"

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," he said quietly, I looked in his eyes and noticed the seriousness in them "so I overheard that you don't like me, why is that sweetheart?" He asked me which I could barely hear over that big ego of his

"first of all it's Max and secondly I don't like you because your a player and a jerk and there isn't anything you or anyone can do to make me like you," I said angrily, just hearing his voice makes my blood boil.

In the corner of my eyes I could see girls squealing and taking pictures, forming a crowd around 'Fang' and I

"is that so Max? What if I do this,"

before I could understand what he was saying, he leaned down to my height, and brushed his soft lips on my ear lobes and lower chin making his way down to my lips.

I froze in shock, I can't believe he's going to kiss me.

NO, no, no he can't kiss me, my mind was saying one thing but my body was doing another staying frozen in place with my eyes locked on his lips.

They were inches apart from mine, I could feel the heat from his body "You thought I was going to kiss you didn't you?" He whispered with a smirk pressed on his lips, which was still inches from mine

I immediately got out my trance and my body was again filled with anger, I smushed his face with my hands making his head hit the lockers and stormed away down the hall. "Max! Max!" I heard Ella and Nudge call from behind me.

I turned around and faced they're beaming expressions "what?" I asked annoyed "OMG! He almost kissed you! Your so lucky!" Nudge squealed

"yeah lucky me jerk Fang almost kissed me," " give him a chance Max and who's Fang?

I rolled my eyes "Forget it," I sighed. I must have turned around too quickly because I ran into a boy with strawberry blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and like Fang he was pretty muscular too, but not as much as him.

"Watch where your going!" I spat at him even though I knew it was my fault in the first place "my apologies, allow me to introduce myself I'm Iggy Ni-" he was cut off by a screaming Ella "your Nick walkers' brother!"

"Yeah I am and nice to meet you?" "Ella" she said "Ella, pretty name for a pretty girl," he said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

I noticed another boy with dirty blonde hair and pale blue eyes standing next to him, he was well built too "And you are?" I asked him "im Gazzy Ni-" he was cut of by an overly blushing Nudge "He's Nicks' other brother, I'm Nudge"

"nice to meet you Nudge," he said as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Is the whole Walker family charmers?

I couldn't help but giggle "so your Nicks' brothers? I feel bad for you," I said earning a hit from Ella and a murderous looked from Nudge that almost scared me, almost, I gave them my death glare and they immediately backed down "he's actually a nice guy, he's been through a lot though, you just have to warm up to him," Iggy said

I was just going to ask him what things has he been through when the bell for first period rang

"I have to go, nice meeting you Iggy and Gazzy, see you later Els and Nudge!" I yelled over my shoulder running to 1st period I cannot be late again.

I bust through the door and saw all the girls giving me disgusted looks especially daddies little princess Lissa ugh I hate that girl, I smirked they probably saw the 'incident' with me in Fang in the hall.

I sat in my usual seat in the back and waited for Mr. Smith to do roll call "Maximum Ride!"

"Here."

"Nick Walker!" What?! This cannot be happening! I'm a good person, right? Don't answer that.

Within a few seconds the classroom door came flying open and in came Fang, all the girls started screaming and the guys gave him the nod thingy "quiet down ladies!" Mr smith yelled.

The class immediately became silent "mr. Walker why are you late?"

"I got mobbed by a group of 8th graders on my way here," he said with a straight face. He's an excellent liar, takes one to know one.

"Very well, go and take your seat," Ok here's the thing in my geometry class we have 12 students because the stupid guidance counselor didn't balance out the classes correctly so in some classes they're are like 30 kids.

Anyways out of all the empty seats he could've went to he chose to sit in the one next to me. "Hey Maxie," he whispered during the lesson "It's not Maxie it's Max and Hi fangles," I said brightly at the last part.

I saw his jaw clench and he gave me a glare similar to mines. I flashed him a toothy smile and continued with my work.

"Ok class it's 5 minutes until the bell rings, you can do whatever you want," Mr. Smith said.

As soon as he said that all the girls huddled around Fang and started making google eyes "sooo nick do you want to come hang with me today," Lissa asked batting her eyelashes making her look like she was high.

She adjusted her 'revealing' clothes to be even more revealing and she move closer to Fang.

He looked like he needed help so Maxs' twin the nice one came out and helped him.

I got out of my seat and grabbed Fang by the wrist and pulled him from the crowd "what do your think your doing Maximum?! Nick doesn't want you," Lissa spat at me.

"And I'm sure he doesn't want all that fakeness in his face either," I shot back, she opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the bell.

I let go of Fang as soon as we got out the hall "Thanks," he said giving me a small smile "no problem," I said returning the smile.

He smirked and followed me down the hall "what is with you and that smirk did your daddy teach you that?" I teased.

As I looked at Fang I saw a flash of pain and hurt in his eyes, that was when I knew I said the wrong thing "Fang I-"

"Its ok Max, I'll see you around," he said not meeting my eyes going the opposite way. Ugh why did I have to say that?

"Iggy! Can I talk to you for a minute?!" I yelled at him from across the hall, where him and Ella were having a flirting session I could tell because her face was bright red.

"Hey Max. What's up?" "Hey Iggy, this might be a really personal question, but did anything happen to your parents or dad?" I asked quietly

"no, why?" He asked "well when I said something about Fangs' dad he had a hurt look in his eyes and told me he'll see me around,"

all of a sudden Iggy looked left and right to see if anyone was near us "ok Max I'm only telling you this because it seems like you and Fang have a special connection,"

I'll ignore that for now "Max, Fang is adopted. His mom and dad were killed on impact in a car crash. He witnessed it himself."


End file.
